


Retrograde

by Implosion



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, demise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Implosion/pseuds/Implosion
Summary: The initial blast took out his totem. The next will take his life. This is an indisputable fact, one Xisuma can’t escape from. But that doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying. Beneath him, a wasteland of tnt and tripwire lays. Above him, the grinning face of someone he thought he could call his friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Ren's Episode 96 of Hermitcraft! (Boy howdy, what an episode!)

The initial blast took out his totem. The next will take his life. This is an indisputable fact, one Xisuma can’t escape from. But that doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying. Beneath him, a wasteland of tnt and tripwire lays. Above him, the grinning face of someone he thought he could call his friend.

The boat’s gone, skidded just out of reach of his flailing hands. He can’t even use it as support. Between the panic of the hissing fuse and muffled boom, he had pushed it out of his way. 

“Ren, I trusted you!” Xisuma pleads, reaching out for him, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the slippery ice, “Ren please!” After a second, his fingers hit a grove in the ice, which he holds onto for dear life. His legs kick uselessly in the air as he ever so slowly tries to pull himself up, out of the trap, where jaws of tnt wait for him.

As Xisuma struggles to pull himself up, a chilling realization settles into his bones. Demise had changed Ren. At first, he’d thought that the change had just been aesthetic; Ren playing into his demise as a bit. But the change went further than that, didn’t it? More than just the long robe. More than just red eyes. It was bone deep. When he died too, would that same change captivate him as well? Xisuma doesn’t want that. At least, he doesn’t think he does.

He looks at Ren, truly looks, and it’s only then he understands, as Ren looms over him, grinning from ear to ear. That this isn’t... Ren. Not really. Not anymore. This wasn’t his friend. This was a stranger who wore the shroud of familiarity, who had slipped into the skin of his friend and wore his face as if it were his own. It was in the tightness of his smile. The coldness of his eyes. The lifelessness of his laugh. The little things. Where Ren should have stood, a reaper stares back, one who delights in death, decay, and trickery.

He’s so close to it. Freedom. He can taste it in the air, a jubilance that lightens his bones and gives him strength. Just a few more seconds, and he’ll be out of the ice and into the sky, he just had to get his legs out of the pit. He could do it.

Ren grabs his hands. Xisuma stills, looking up at his friend pleadingly. “Don’t… don’t do it,” He croaks out quietly, “Please.” Ren moves backwards a bit, pulling Xisuma with him, and for one blissful second, he thinks everything will be fine. That he was wrong about Ren. Overthinking everything, as usual. That he’ll let go off the creepy smile and laugh, just like old times. 

_Oh man, you should have seen your face,_ he’ll say, and he'll grin, like everything was fine. _Did I scare ya?_

_Yeah._ Xisuma will reply, a little miffed, a little confused, but mostly just relieved. _Just a little._

Ren lets him go. But not on top of the ice.

Xisuma slips backwards into the hole. This time, he doesn’t have a chance to grab a handhold.

Something in his heart cracks, just a bit, to see the shadow wiggling a goodbye with his fingers above him as he lands in the water with a splash.

_Xisuma blows up._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit, I know! But I saw Ren's episode and Xisuma's little "I trusted you," really got the writing inspiration going. This could end up being a two-parter, dealing with the aftermath, but I neither want to confirm or deny that statement because ah, *glances at my wips* I have a track record.
> 
> As usual, this piece hasn't been beta'd. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out to me! I love reading comments: they really inspire me to keep writing, so if you have any thoughts feel free to write 'em!
> 
> Tumblr: Cubstan135


End file.
